As a packaging format for semiconductors and electronic components, especially integrated circuits (IC's) and electronic components using IC's, vacuum-formed trays and embossed carrier tapes obtained by thermoforming thermoplastic resin sheets are used. As embossed carrier tapes for housing electronic components with little possibility of being destroyed by electrostatic damage such as capacitors, embossed carrier tapes of transparent type using thermoplastic resins of relatively good transparency as base materials are used to enable the electronic components contained therein to be viewed from outside and because they are advantageous for sensing characters printed on the components. As examples of sheets for transparent-type embossed carrier tapes, mixed sheets of general-purpose polystyrene resin and styrene-conjugated diene block copolymers (see, e.g., Patent Documents 1 and 2) and sheets using MBS-type resins (see, e.g., Patent Document 3) have been proposed. Since carrier tapes using these sheets are transparent, they enable electronic components housed therein to be viewed from outside and characters printed on the components to be sensed, and they have come to be used in a wider range of applications in recent years.
However, as electronic components become smaller, the occurrence of flash or burrs on cut surfaces when slitting a raw material sheet to tape width or when punching sprocket holes or the like during embossment has become an important problem to be solved regarding the performance of carrier tapes and the like.
For the purpose of solving these problems, the blending of polyolefins, styrene-butadiene-styrene block copolymers, and styrene-ethylene-butylene-styrene block copolymers has been proposed (see, e.g., Patent Documents 4 and 5). While flash and burrs occurring due to slitting and punching of sprocket holes can sometimes be improved by taking such measures, almost no improvement is observed in some slitting methods and some molding equipment used for embossment, so further improvements have been sought.    Patent Document 1: JP-A 2003-055526    Patent Document 2: JP-A 2002-332392    Patent Document 3: JP-A 2003-253069    Patent Document 4: WO 2006/030871    Patent Document 5: JP-A2003-170547